1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in holders for maintaining cold containerized liquids in a cool state and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lightweight portable holder for either a bottle or a can.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of structures for insulating containers have been proposed in the prior art. Perhaps the most familiar structure is the cylindrical foam jacket or sleeve conventionally used to cool standard cylindrical cans containing beer, soda and the like. Such devices are typically inadequate and only partially effective when it comes to a bottle. Other structures exhibit practical drawbacks in that they leave the bottle contents partially exposed or employ cumbersome attachment mechanisms such as mechanical clasps or snaps.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,804 discloses a bottle insulating device having a lower cylindrical enclosure which telescopically receives an upper enclosure having a dome-shaped upper end and an opening therein of a diameter selected to determine the extent to which the upper enclosure slides down the bottle neck and, hence, the extent to which the upper enclosure extends into the lower enclosure.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,155 discloses an insulating device for bottles having a lower cylindrical enclosure which telescopically receives an upper enclosure having a dome-shaped upper end, the upper and lower enclosures being provided with mating threads adapted to achieve a plunge insertion and sealing feature.
While these structures exhibit advantages over other prior art cooler devices, it has become apparent to applicant that further improvements could provide even a more useful and effective cooler apparatus, especially in the provision of a single apparatus that can accommodate both a bottle and a can.